


Arrival

by Hetalia1912



Series: Flight Log [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Airplane Crashes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Kim Yugyeom, Bisexual Jackson Wang, Desert Island, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Yugyeom, Jackson Wang-centric, Kim Yugyeom-Centric, M/M, Mark Tuan-centric, Or Is It?, Park Jinyoung (GOT7)-Centric, Plane Crash, Plot Twists, Protective Jackson, Shy Kim Yugyeom, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, Survival, Wilderness Survival, alternate universe - plane crash, mother hen jinyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: GOT7 Ensemble/GOT7 Ensemble
Series: Flight Log [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643182
Kudos: 6





	Arrival

**12:15 PM**

_Ringing._

_There's ringing in his ears.Why are they ringing?What's going on?Where am I?_

_.....Who am I?_

_I don't kn-_ "Hey!" _Huh?_

"Are you okay?" _Is there someone there?_ "Can you hear me?"


End file.
